The Ifs, The Buts and the In Betweens
by ChocolateCurlz
Summary: What pairing is the best for the Teen Titans? Well, Robin's been asking himself the same question... just a poke of fun at all the fuss people put into match making the Titans!


Disclaimer: Do I? Don't I? Well... no.

AN: Alright-y, hopefully, doing this won't get me shot down in some dark and creepy alley by a die-hard fan... This, my friends, is a kind of 'let's laugh at the stupidity of pairings' kind of thing. It's kind of annoying that people make such a big deal out if them, like it's life or death if their pairing isn't in a story. It's as pointless as fussing over why people people like chocolate sauce with their ice-crams, and some don't. In the end it's all ice cream, so just enjoy it! :D

::sighs:: Why can't we all just get along?

The Ifs, the Buts and the In-betweens

Robin glanced up at Raven, who was sitting at the table regarding her tofu roast with apprehension, to Starfire, who was laughing at Beast Boy shoving bread sticks up his nose.

Yep, sadly, this was the day routine for the ever so mature Teen Titans.

"Hey Rae," Cyborg started, turning to the Gothic beside him. "Wanna help me with the T-Car later?"

Watching as she put her fork down, Robin gave a half smile as she asked their robotic friend, "Again? What happened this time?"

Cyborg scowled, jerking his thumb to Beast Boy, who was now trying to keep a spoon on his nose. "_He_ got tofu in the engine and I've gotta take it out and put a whole new one in"

Raven just tsked, which, to anyone who had known her long enough clearly translated as, _the green thing annoys me. I'm going to help you just to spite the little bastard_. "Sure" She said coolly, going back to poking her dinner.

Cyborg sighed happily, and watched her dreamily, both irking and amusing Robin at the same time.

It was clear to anyone that the mechanical Titan had a thing for the team's resident witch. Personally, Robin couldn't blame him.

Raven was dark. She was pretty. She had a mature outlook on things and enough mystery to keep anyone guessing. She was complicated. She was-

_Don't go there, Wonder Boy._

It'd been awhile since he had started getting these random thoughts. And it wasn't just the idea of him and Raven together, either. Mentally, he'd been match making all of his friends, wondering how the different pairings would work out.

He and Starfire were obvious. She was the light touch he needed when everything seemed to be all about the crime, and fighting Slade. She was the kind of girl he could picture himself coming home to everyday. But sometimes, and only rarely, Robin would find himself looking at her and wishing that there was just that little more depth to her beauty.

That got him wondering about how the alien princess would fit with Beast Boy. She always laughed at the changeling's jokes, always smiled. They were so similar in their attitudes, that Robin, abet hesitantly, could see them together.

But what about Raven? Beast Boy used to have the biggest crush on her than ever, until Terra came along. In fact, for a while, everyone thought that the blonde really had stolen the green kid's heart...

No he wasn't going to think about that. Not now. It was over.

But while he was on the topic of impossible pairings, how about the idea of Cyborg hooking up with Jinx? Urgh, the idea alone...

Was kind of interesting. Ah well, if he really wanted to think the impossible, how about Beast Boy hooking up with Blackfire? Cyborg? Gizmo?

Robin grinned at the last name, and ducked his head to hide it. That was wrong on so many levels. Although, he could imagine it...

"_Hey, sweetums, want another Tofu cake?" _

"_Sure thing, crud muncher!" _

"_Oh, Gizmo, I love you so much!"_

"_Yeah, I love you too, Scum Sniffer!" _

Yep, Way wrong.

_What about Raven? _Asked a sly voice inside of his mind. Robin flinched, and willed himself to look at Starfire's smiling face. _I'm like Star. I've fought alien eating monsters for her, danced with her at prom's, fought off her sister, gone to her home world, even taken her to the fair! I like Starfire, I like Starfire, I like..._

Even though deep down, Robin knew what he'd been repeating was true, a quick glance at Raven made him wonder. Out of all the insane things... that kind of made sense.

He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to go there.

Looking out over the table, and watching how his friends just laughed and acted the way normal teenagers should have, Robin felt a twinge of guilt. He shouldn't be doing this to his friends. Whoever they liked, or ended up with, was for them to decide.

Even if Cyborg ended up with Jinx.

Even if Starfire ended up with Slade (although Robin would rather die than see that happen).

Even if he ended up with Raven.

Even if Beast Boy ended up with Gizmo. Just... for the sake for all things normal, Robin dearly hoped that they didn't invite him to the wedding. There were so many things wrong with the image of Beast Boy in a wedding dress. _So many things. _


End file.
